Best I ever had
by Jensu
Summary: Yaoi and shounen-ai. Ken has a secret crush, but doesn't have the nerve to admit it


Author's note: This is my cousin's punishment for not reading my first fic.   
She dislikes yaoi and shounen-ai, so, until she reads my first story, I refuse  
to write her a Takari. Or, at least, I refuse to post it. Hope those that like   
Kensuke enjoy this. It may be a happy ending, if you look at it right.  
  
{Denotes thought}  
  
Disclaimer: I a computer, pocket lint, and a half-eaten Twix bar, but I don't   
own Digimon or its characters.   
  
Warning: Yaoi and shounen-ai. Flames light the fire in my place in   
eternity. Ask my sister:) Good day, and please come again.  
  
  
Author: J.S. Norris  
Title: Best I Ever Had  
Inspiration: Same-titled song by Event Horizon  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
*POV Ken*  
  
Ken looked up as Miyako sat beside him on the bench. They had been dating for   
a couple of weeks, so it wasn't out of place for them to meet alone. Today was   
a normal day, except he was breaking up with her. They both knew it, and neither  
one was really hurt. She liked so many guys that being single was better. And he  
wasn't really interested in girls.  
  
Because, if truth be told, he liked guys. Not all guys, and not just as friends.  
He liked a certain boy in a certain way. Yolie knew who his crush was, but none  
of the other digi-destined had picked up on it, and neither of them was in a   
hurry to share the news.  
  
"Do you want the honors?" He looked at his girlfriend, soon to be ex, with a   
small smile. She shook her head and smiled back. "You were the best girlfriend  
I ever had, Miya-chan. Thank you." They hugged each other and said goodbye, each  
going their separate way.  
  
*POV Hikari*  
  
She watched as Daisuke walked toward Ken on the soccor field. The two had become  
best friends since Ken's return from the Digimon Kaiser. They spent weekends with  
each other. When Daisuke wasn't at her house, or taking her to the movies. After  
he had befriended the other boy, she had realized that he wasn't half as bad as   
she had thought, so she had given him a chance.  
  
Their two month anniversary was that Saturday. A hand ruffled her hair, and she   
turned around and slapped Takeru lightly on the arm. "Hey, Kari. How's it going?"  
  
She turned as the others approached. "Great! You were right when you told me that   
I should give him a chance. He can really be sweet when he's not trying to show-  
off. And he's a great kisser."  
  
*POV Takeru*  
  
T.K. laughed, glad that two of his friends were happy. He had already learned   
from Miyako that she and Ken had broken up. It hadn't surprised him. They hadn't  
really been happy together the way they had been expected to. They were good friends  
and nothing more. Like him and Hikari, and Jun and Yamato had finally become.   
  
Daisuke kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. Takeru jokingly pushed them gently apart.  
He happened to look up and see a pained expression on Ken's face. T.K. looked at   
Hikari and then at Daisuke.  
  
{He's in love with Kari? Since when?}  
  
Indigo eyes met his, and the other flushed guiltily before looking away. "I have to  
go. See you guys later!" He walked out of the park briskly, before anyone could   
respond.  
  
T.K. looked at Daisuke. "Did he say anything to you about why he's been acting kind  
of weird lately?" The brunette shook his head. "Hikari, have you spoken with him?"  
  
She nodded. "Yesterday, before he had decided to break up with Yolie, I spoke with  
him a little. He was really friendly, if only a little uncertain. He's okay talking   
to me, and to Yolie."  
  
"Then will you call him tonight? You, too, Dai. See if you can get him to talk about  
it. It's kind of starting to worry me a little. We can corner him tomorrow if   
nothing else works." They nodded and left him alone in the park.  
  
{Don't be afraind to talk to us Ken. We're your friends.}  
  
*POV Ken*  
  
Ken had just finished his homework when the doorbell rang. His mother opened it and   
greeted someone in surprise. He peeked his head out the door and came face to   
face with his crush. He swallowed quickly.  
  
"Hi, Ken. I hope that I'm not bothering you?" Ken shook his head.  
  
"Hi. Won't you have a seat?" So polite and formal. Ken wanted to run and hide, and  
at the same time, he didn't want to look away from the eyes that were watching him  
with so much concern and warmth.  
  
"Thank you." A slight pause, then, with determination, "What gives, Ken? You've been  
acting really odd lately, and it's beginning to get to me. So, what's up?"  
  
"N-nothing. Everything's...swell and fine. How are you?" He asked desperately. If only  
one of the other's had come and not *him*.  
  
"Don't avoid me or my questions. I'm your friend and I'm not leaving until you let me  
help!" So much concern and worry.  
  
{Please, just leave. The only thing I have to say to you is 'I love you', and I don't  
think that you want to hear that from me. Maybe from Hikari, but never me!}  
  
"Ken, don't shut me out." Now pleading. He felt his resistance fleeing and knew he'd   
be making a fool of himself at any moment. "Talk to me. Tell me. Trust me, please. I   
won't stop being your friend, and I won't think less of you. Please."  
  
"It's so hard. I don't know how to say the words." He laughed bitterly. "I'm a genius  
who can't find the words that won't make you hate me. I can't tell what I'm feeling."  
  
"Then show me. Somehow. I know you'll figure out how, and I'll be here when you do."  
Gentleness and compassion. A small encouraging smile. Ken looked at him with indigo   
eyes and realized that he didn't have a choice. So, he showed him. He leaned forward  
and kissed his love on the lips.  
  
They pulled back from each other quickly and looked at each other, neither certain who  
was more shocked. In the next instant, they pulled the other one to them and kissed each  
other. Hard.  
  
In the background, Ken heard his mother answer the outside door and tell someone to come  
in. It didn't register in his mind until his door opened and Daisuke gasped from the door-  
way. Takeru and Ken broke apart, breathing hard, flushes climbing up their cheeks.  
  
"I take it you figured out the problem, T.K.?" The blonde blushed a deeper red.  
  
Ken looked at him worriedly, and his best friend smiled at him. He felt himself relax.  
"You're the best friend I ever had, Dai." He walked to his friend and turned to face his  
crush, who was still a bright crimson. His voice dropped to a whisper. "Between you and  
me. That kiss was the best I ever had."  
  
Daisuke laughed as Takeru pulled himself together. "I guess this means I don't have to   
worry about either of you liking Hikari?"  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Author's End Note: Short, fluffy Taken/Kenkeru. I will have a Takari and a Daikari up  
soon, hopefully. I can but try. Kare-bear had best read these soon, or I'll never stop  
writing yaoi. Worst things could happen. I could make the N-17:) I hope you enjoyed this.  



End file.
